My Pet
by ladyanaconda
Summary: Iggy's POV on his Chain Chomp. How did he get it and his relationship with it.
1. Chapter 1

My Pet

Chapter 1- a Christmas gift

My name is Iggy Koopa; I'm the fourth child of Bowser. I wear big glasses, my iris are ringed outside my pupils, giving me a demented appearance. My shell is green, I'm the tallest and I have a long shape. Also, my hair is green and tall, so it resembles a palm tree. I'm a mechanical genius and… a bit demented the others say.

Anyway, I have always wanted pet. But Dad would not give me one; he says I'm not ready. When I ask him, when I will, he just answers: "you will know when the day comes". And I never knew that day would come sooner than I expected.

It was Christmas Eve and we were opening our gifts, I just opened a gift from Larry. It was a light green scarf, and I liked it. I wrapped it around my neck, it was warm and comfortable. Then, Dad gave me his gift. It was a medium sized box wrapped with dark blue paper and a red ribbon on top. It suddenly moved slightly.

-Iggy, merry Christmas- dad told me as he handed me the box. I was inpatient and opened it right away, I was delighted… inside there was a small chain chomp, he was about the size of a baby possum. I took him in my arms; the small chain chomp licked my face.

-A chain chomp? -Larry said

-why do you give him a pet? And why didn't you give me one? -Wendy asked dad very annoyed

-You never wanted one- Dad answered her

Wendy just crossed her arms.

-How will you call him, bro? -Lemmy asked me

-I don't know…- I answered

-Hey, you should call him "Fluffy"- Morton suggested

-It's a chain chomp, not a poodle- Roy said

-what about… Seze- I suggested

-Seze… it's nice…- Junior said

Later, when we were going to sleep, I noticed Seze was following me. I entered my room, and Seze came after me. I rested in my bed and placed my glasses in my sideboard, I covered myself with the blanket. Seze tried to get up in my bed, but he was too small. I smiled and picked him up, I placed him I my bed. He cradled next to me and fell asleep, I fell asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

My Pet

Chapter 2- a few tricks…

A month passed since Dad gave me the Seze, who had a slight growth spurt. Now being the size of an adult cat, Seze followed me everywhere, even to my lab. One day, I was in the garden examining some of Larry's plants when Seze came and was about to urinate one of them. I pulled him back

-Seze, no! - I scolded him

However, he suddenly stepped back and looked afraid, it made me feel guilty. Larry came and looked at Seze.

-hey, bro. have you taught him any tricks? –he asked me

-err… no, I haven't- I answered

-well, you should. I heard it makes them smarter; I can help you if you want-

-Thanks, but I'm busy right now…-

-don't worry, it won't take long. Just a few minutes…-

Larry stood in front of Seze.

-Seze, sit down…- he ordered

However, Seze didn't appear to understand him and just remained where he was

-hehe, he doesn't know what that means- I said chuckling

-Well, we should get a book- Larry suggested

Ludwig passed by and stopped when he saw Larry was trying to teach Seze tricks

-hey, chain chomps can't sit down, remember? You can only teach them how to fetch a stick- he said

I noticed there was a stick in the ground and picked it up, Seze suddenly started to hop around me. I threw the stick and Seze went after it.

-see? He should bring it back in a while- Ludwig said

-Are you sure chain chomps only can fetch sticks? -Larry asked Ludwig

Ys, I once tried to teach a trick to Goomba's chain chomp, but it didn't work- Ludwig answered

I wasn't listening, I got an idea. Chain chomps fetch sticks… wouldn't they be excellent trackers? I thought for a moment, it might work. Seze came back and placed the stick in front of my feet, and then he wagged his chain slightly. I chuckled ad picked him up, then I caressed his back gently. Seze cradled in my arms and fell asleep.

-Aww… he loves you- Larry said

Wendy suddenly came storming

-if you think I'm jealous, you're wrong! I'm going to get a pet, and it will be better than yours! - She almost yelled in my ear as she walked to the forest. Ludwig laughed

-ha, I'd like to see her trying to catch a wild animal. I bet she will end up with her ribbon shredded to pieces- he said

-Well, I bet she will end up in a mud puddle! - Larry said excited

-in three, two, one…- I counted down

-AAAHHH!!!- Wendy screamed as she came running and passed by without even stopping. –There's a nasty spider there!-

-See, I told you! - I said smiling

Seze woke up and sniffed around. Then he ran to the bushes.

-Seze, come back here! - I yelled him

After a while, Seze returned. However, he had a dead rabbit in his mouth. We froze, thinking were he could have gotten a rabbit so fast and feared he answer.

-Is that one of Roy's rabbits…? - Larry asked trembling

-Let's hope no…- Ludwig answered trembling also

Seze came next to me and placed the rabbit just in front of me, I could only smile trembling as I picked Seze up.

-guys... I'm afraid Seze just learned a new trick…- I said

-what? Kill Roy's rabbits? -Ludwig asked me

-No… track down his prey- I answered as a malicious grin appeared in my face

-Oh, no…- Larry said –I know that grin… what are you up to now?-

-you will see...- I answered as I walked away holding Seze in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

My Pet

Chapter 3- tracking lost bunnies

Next morning at dawn, I woke up and looked at Seze. He was asleep on his bed, his chain wagging slightly. I smiled as I crouched and caressed his back.

"Wake up, Seze" I told him whispering

After a while, Seze woke up and looked at me, and then he wagged his chain excitedly and licked me in the face.

"Good boy, sit down" I ordered him

He sat down

"Well, you want to play a game?"

Seze barked in agreement

"Well, follow me"

After a while, we went to the garden. I looked around and petted Seze's back.

"Listen, Seze. I want you to go to the forest and bring a bunny, and I will give you a treat" I told him.

Seze barked and ran for the forest. I followed him closely and noticed how he smelled the air. I felt a chill down my spine, a hand touched my shoulder.

"AH!" I yelled as I turned, only to see Junior stood behind me.

"Junior, don't scare me like that" I told him annoyed

"Sorry, bro… but what're you doing?" He asked me still half- asleep

"I'm teaching Seze how to track and hunt prey. It might be useful" I explained

"At dawn?"

"That way, I won't have any distractions. At least for now…"

After a while, Seze came back. However, instead of a rabbit he brought a bird. I sighed

"No, Seze. I said rabbit, not bird" I told him

Seze barked once again and left, I smiled slightly.

"You know, you should sign up for a pet show" Junior said

"Err… no. we're not ready for that yet" I said

"Oh… hey, when will I have a pet?"

"That doesn't depend on me. That depends on dad"

"Hey, look. The sun is rising"

Junior was right. After a while, the lights that emitted weakly from the sun shone over the trees and reflected on a nearby creek. It was a beautiful look, I remembered when mom and I used to come here when I was little, how she used to sing a lullaby for me… before she died… Seze came back and this time he had a rabbit in his mouth.

"Good boy, Seze" I told him as I gave him a piece of meat I was keeping in my shell.

Seze ate it hungrily and came next to me, and then he nuzzled against my right leg. Then, Wendy came. I sighed frustrated

"What do you want?" I asked her annoyed

"To tell you that I just got a pet and I'm going to make her better than your chain chomp" she said proud

"What kind of pet?"

"THAT'S something I won't tell you until she's ready, but I assure you she will be better! You will see!"

Then she left, I just laughed

"A pet? She? I can imagine that poor creature, by now it must have a pink dress and a ribbon."

Junior looked around and then at the bird and rabbit that Seze just brought

"What are you going to do with these?" he asked

"I don't know… I think I could dissect them…" I answered

"We should go back to the caste, don't you think?"

"yes, everyone else will wake up in about ten minutes and you know how dad gets when we are not in our rooms. Let's go"

I picked Seze up and we went back to the castle as the morning sun shone now entirely on the green landscape


	4. Chapter 4

My Pet

Chapter 4" Wendy's pet

A week had passed since Wendy had told me about her "pet". I wondered what kind of animal she had gotten, even to the point that I tried to peek into her room… but Ludwig would come and take me away, much to my annoyance. Seze has become better in hunting prey, he can identify a rabbit from a hare, a robin from a crow… and other small animals. Also, he now recognizes my voice: when I call him, he always comes closer. When I talked to him, he would sit by mi side and lick me in the face. One fine day, I decided to find out what Wendy's pet was. However, as I was heading for her room I felt something pulling me back. I turn to see Seze has grabbed my tail with his mouth and is pulling it, as if wanting to tell me not to go to Wendy' room.

"Seze let me go." I ordered him

Seze, however, just pulled me once again. I kneeled and caressed his back. Wendy then came with a prideful look in her face.

"Finally, she is ready!"She said triumphal

"You mean your pet?" I asked her

"No, my sweater! Of course my pet!"

"That means you will finally show it to me?"

"Yep! And it will send your chain chomp rolling down the hill!"

"And what kind of pet it is?"

"You will see. Lice, come here!" Wendy called

After a while, another chain chomp came. However, this one was clearly a female. Instead of black, her skin was light pink, she had a blue bow on her head and eye lashes. I couldn't believe it…

"uh… Wendy… that's a chain chomp too…" I whispered

"Yep, but she's prettier and smarter." she said

"For your information, Seze knows tricks too." I told her annoyed

"Oh, yeah. Well, let's see who's better! "She replied annoyed also

I noticed Seze wasn't paying attention to our arguing: he was looking at Lice, his eyes in the shape of hearts. I smirked; Seze had fallen in love with Lice. Wendy stepped away.

"Lice, talk." she ordered

Lice barked a few times

"Good job, girl." Wendy told her

"Well, Seze can do better" I said, my smirk still in my face "talk, Seze."

Seze gave louder barks

"Lice can fetch things. Go get it, girl." Wendy replied as she threw a small yellow ball and Lice went after it. After a while, she came back with the mouth in her mouth. I chuckled

"That's nothing. Seze, go and bring a you know what." I ordered, Seze barked in agreement as he left. We waited for a while, until finally Seze came back and dropped a dead robin in front of Wendy, I would have liked to burst into laughter when she looked horrified at the dead robin in her feet. She shaked her head and began to look steamed.

"Well, then… err… LICE, PLAY DEAD!" she yelled, Lice gave a woman scream and fell to the ground, pretending to be dead

"Now you, Seze" I ordered. Seze gave fake coughs and fell to the ground, faking also. I smiled satisfied as I patted his head

"This is not over yet! Lice is going to beat your pet! You will see!" Wendy said angrily as she left for her room, Lice opened her eyes and followed her. Seze also opened his eyes and stared lovingly at Lice. I caressed his head softly

"You fell in love with her, didn't you?" I asked him

Seze looked at me and then at her again

"Sorry to say this, but Wendy will never let you even go near her."

Seze seemed disappointed when I said this, so I decided to try and cheer him up

"But don't worry; maybe she will soften up later"

I picked Seze up and left for my room, I entered and rested in my bed. After I covered myself with my convertors, Seze jumped up to my bed and cradled close to my heart. A small smile drawed in my lips as I held Seze closer and fell asleep as the full moon illuminated the nocturnal sky in the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

My Pet

Chapter 5. "Feelings gone astray"

Since Wendy showed me her pet, Seze had been acting strange lately. I only saw him at lunch time and at night he no longer slept in my bed. It made me feel sad, I have gotten used to feel him cradled by my side, I missed him very much. After two more days, my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to follow Seze. When he left after breakfast, I silently followed him, trying not to make any noise. After a while, he arrived to the door to Wendy's room, which confused me. Why would he go to Wendy's room?

After I got closer, I knew the answer. Lice came out and Seze barked happily at her. She, however, didn't appear to feel the same and just turned to another side and left. Poor Seze was frozen of the shock and finally he whined sadly and left for a corner, where he wrapped his chain around him. It pained me to see him like that, especially because Lice didn't love him back. I got closer and kneeled.

"Seze, are you alright?" I asked him with concern in my voice

Seze just looked at me and looked at the wall again

"Listen, you shouldn't be so down… I'm sure she will like you… maybe not right now, but…"

Seze whined sadly once again and came close to my legs, nuzzling against me. I couldn't contain any longer and hugged him tightly; I felt the warmth of his body I knew so well.

"If you feel like this again, I'll be always be there for you, Seze." I whispered to him.

Seze licked my face and, once again, regained his cheerful and playful mood. I smiled

"Well, Seze, do you want to practice your tracking skills?" I asked him with a chuckle

Seze barked confident, which I took as a "yes"

"alright, let's go!" I said excited as I ran outside, Seze following me closely.

After two hours, I couldn't believe it. Seze was now an excellent tracker, he brought me six bunnies, two crows and five possums. I was proud of him, now he was ready to track down scents. That would be very useful to find hidden enemies or animals.

"Seze, do you want to learn a new trick?" I asked him

Seze still had an air of confidence and barked

"very well, let's go. First we need something from anyone so you can track them down".

We went back inside the castle and went to Larry's room. He was not in there, which made thing easier for us. I took his black hooded cloak and showed it to Seze.

"Listen, boy. I want you to smell this and follow Larry's scent to where he is, got it?" I explained him

Seze barked and began sniffing the cloak, trying to memorize the scent. After a while, he ran out of the room, I followed him closely. Seze sniffed the air and ran for the living room, Larry was there taking a nap in the couch. I smiled prideful as I went next to Seze and caressed his head softly.

"good, boy." I told him

Seze barked once again before he yawned. I took him in my arms and scratched his back, he cradled in my arms once again before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

My Pet

Chapter 6- The rivalry and love grows stronger

After three more months, Seze grew bigger and stronger. He now could track anything, even Kamek or Morton. He was now slightly bigger than me, big enough for me to ride on his head. Our bond grows stronger each day that passes. We love each other, understand each other, and care for each other. Wendy also has trained Lice a lot, she has intelligence almost compared to Seze's… Wendy still won't on trying to make her better than him, but I would always chuckle when we beat her at demonstrations of their skills. This time, it was the decisive showdown; it would decide who was better: Seze or Lice. We've been practicing Seze's tracking skills many times over, though he apparently didn't need to. I'm proud; I loved Seze very much… as if he were a son… Seze apparently feels the same, as he listens every word I say to him. Also, Lice apparently began liking Seze very much, as she would now look for him and play with him all afternoon (only when Wendy wasn't home, however). She was slightly smaller than Seze.

Finally, our moment arrived. It was now or never. Our siblings and father were looking at us from the couch; they would decide at once who was better. I stood with Seze in one end of the room while Wendy was with Lice on the other. Wendy and I looked with a rivalry feeling on our eyes, we wanted to end this competition at once. However, I noticed the look on Seze and Lice's eyes… it was not of rivalry, it was a gentler and kind look… it seemed like they were lovingly staring at each other.

"Well, this is it." I said, breaking the silence

"Yes, you will finally be the one who will feel humiliation!" Wendy said

"You will see…" I replied smirking

"Stop fighting and let the chain chomps solve this at once." Ludwig said starting to get annoyed

"First, you two have to promise something." Larry said

"What?" we asked him

"The loser will accept defeat and settle this once and for all."

"I promise." I said

Wendy thought for a moment, I sighed

"I promise…" she said reluctantly

"Then let's get started."

I grinned

Seze grinned also

"Lice, roll over." Wendy ordered, crossing her arms satisfied. Lice did as commanded and rolled over her back

"Seze, talk." I ordered, Seze gave a loud and confident bark

"Oh, yeah? Lice. Play dead!" Wendy ordered. Lice fell over the floor and got her tongue out

I looked at Seze, and he looked at me. He apparently read the expression in my face, as he ran out of the room and after a while was back with something. However, this was not a rabbit or a bird… it was a DEER. Seze dropped in front of me, I petted his head prideful.

"Good boy." I said

I saw Wendy's terrified face when she saw the dead deer in front of me, she didn't what would be more impressive than that… I smirked again

"Give up?" I asked her

"Of course not! I… just… LICE, STAND ON YOUR CHAIN!"

Lice suddenly stood on her chain, my smirk disappeared…

"HA, DO SOMETHING BETTER!" Wendy yelled at me satisfied

I closed my eyes and sighed. I had an ace under my sleeve… but we hadn't tried it yet. Finally, I opened my eyes and looked at Seze. He looked right into my eyes, I gave him a nod.

Seze left again and we waited for him… time passed, it was night already. I was about to surrender when we heard a bark. Seze had come back and this time he brought something even harder to catch than a deer…

"A GIANT BOAR?!" Larry yelled uncredously

"That's not possible! No chain chomp should be able to…!" Ludwig exclaimed

"That deserves to win!" Bowser said, already declaring Seze and I winners

"WHAT?!" Wendy yelled "THEY WIN JUST BECAUSE SEZE CAUGHT A SUTPID WILD PIG?!"

"hey, chain chomps normally can't hunt a creature this big." Lemmy said

"Wendy, now you have to admit defeat." Larry said

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Wendy, before we started you promised that if Iggy won you would admit defeat." Roy reminded her

"And he DID defeat you, so you must now admit it." Junior said

Wendy crossed her arms angrily and looked at me; I felt a chill go down my spine.

"I… I have lost… and y-your chain chomp is… i-is… better than…. mine." She spat

"Thanks, dear sister." I told her smirking

Wendy just snorted and left, Lice following. Before going after her, Lice threw amazed look at Seze and left.


	7. Chapter 7

My Pet

Chapter 7- A miracle of life

Since Seze and I won, Wendy now avoided us ashamed. Seze was becoming closer to Lice. He would always see her at lunch, and sometimes before going to sleep. Also, our bond was stronger than ever. When I called him, he would answer. When I went to sleep, he would lick me in the face. The only thing that made me sad was that he now was too big to sleep in my bed, so he slept next to it. One day, Seze and Lice disappeared. When morning came, I woke up and put on my shell. I noticed Seze wasn't in my room, so I thought he might be outside or in the kitchen. However, after breakfast, I realized he wasn't. I called for him and, oddly, he didn't answer. I kept calling him as I walked through the corridors of the castle, but without success. After a while, I was distracted when Wendy bumped right into me

"Ow! What's wrong with you?!" I asked her angry

"Me?! You were just standing here!" she replied angrily also

"But you could have avoided me!"

"Why didn't YOU get you get out of the way?!"

"I didn't- ARGH! I don't have time for this nonsense, I'm looking for Seze!"

"Well, I'm looking for Lice!"

"She's disappeared too?"

"Yes, and I don't find her."

We both stood up

"Well, I…" I whispered

"Just help me find Lice, would you?" Wendy asked me

"…okay."

Though we were still at odds with each other, we put it away to find our Chain Chomps. We looked in our rooms and the living rooms, where Ludwig and Roy were resting in the couch.

"What are you looking for?" Roy asked us

"We're looking for Seze and Lice." I answered "they disappeared."

"You don't find them? Have you looked for them in the garden?" Ludwig asked us

"No… we are looking inside the castle." Wendy answered

"Well, let us help you."

"Okay, we will keep looking in here and you look outside." I told them

"Roger." Roy replied as he and Ludwig wend out

--night—

We had searched everywhere in the castle, even in the dungeons, but we hadn't found them. We could not look in Larry's room because it was locked up. Lemmy and Morton had joined the search, but didn't have any look neither. Finally, we were back in the living room. I was worried-sick, and so was Wendy.

"Don't worry, sis. I'm sure they will appear soon of late." I said trying to cheer her up, concern notable in my voice.

Suddenly, to everyone's shock, mine included, Wendy hugged me tightly tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Ignatius! Sorry for wanting to compete with your pet!" she cried

Thought I didn't like when she called me by my full name, I decided to ignore it and hugged her back. I also had wanted to apologize to her for presuming, but I hadn't the courage to admit I was wrong. Tears also streamed down my face.

"I'm sorry too… I was presumed, it was my fault also…" I apologized

"Iggy…"

The oppression I had felt in my chest disappeared, at the same time Wendy was nuzzling against my chest. She was the little and consented girl. Suddenly, Larry and Junior came

"Hey, guys. Where do babies sleep?" Larry asked

"In a crib." Ludwig answered

"And where do Chain Chomp babies sleep?" Junior asked

"In a towel." Morton answered

"What do they eat?"

"They eat milk!" Roy answered, starting to get steamed

"Okay, we are going, but only if you give us milk and a towel." Larry said

Our eyes went open wide.

"What do you mean?!"

"Lice had babies and Seze is with her in my room." Larry answered

"That's what it was locked?" Lemmy asked

"yep." Junior answered

We rushed to Larry's room and were delighted about what we saw…

Lice was resting in a towel, eight baby Chain Chomps huddled next to her, Seze was next to her looking at his pups.


End file.
